


A different outcome

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if story. To make me happy after reading about the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different outcome

The crashing of large ocean waves hitting the jagged wall of the cliff roared in his ears. He was falling,no they were falling, Will had thrown them off the cliff. 

Time slowed, the wind bit into his skin. This was all he had ever wanted,everything he had desired and now he was going to die, in the arms of his biggest mistake.

Cold water embraced him,drowning the air from his lungs. Images flashed through his mind as his brain............  
First he saw his mother and father, then he saw Mischa,Abigail,and Will. The final image that clashed in his mind was of Bedelia.

Her golden hair shone brightly around her face, blue eyes gazed at him intently. She had warned him before all this began and now he would with her image in his mind.   
Blackness clouded his vision as he sunk deeper and deeper.........

 

Hannibal gasped,sucking in large gulps of air. He clutched the wood of his..... desk? He took in his surroundings, the ocean, Will Graham,and the cliff was gone. He was back in his office...

A low knock on the door brought him from his thoughts. He cleared his throat,the taste of sea salt infiltrated his taste buds. 

"Enter. "

A grin threatened to break through his veil when Bedelia walked into his office.

"What a pleasant surprise. How can I help you doctor?"

She walked cautiously into his domain. His brilliant,beautiful psychiatrist.

She remained still,turning only when he walked past her to shut the door. 

"It is what you intended."

"What exactly am I guilty of?"

"Exactly I cannot say." It happened as before,for every step he took towards her she took one back. "I've had to draw a conclusion based on what I glimpsed through the stitching of the person suit that you ware."

Her back hit his desk. "And the conclusion that I have drawn is that you are......dangerous."

Her whispered words caused desire to cook tightly in his body. The urge to jump her coursed through his blood stream. 

He recalled the inner battle he had fought the last time she had revealed her findings. The urge to kill her or to Fuck her had pulled at him. Now he fought only against his desire to push her on his couch and kiss her into oblivion.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. "

"Please don't come to my home again. I will see myself out. "

He list his inner battle and pulled her roughly against him before she could move past him. 

Bedelia gasped in shock and fear. 

He leaned in close to her, his lips inches from her own. 

"Will Graham asked me to help him."

Bedelia tried to pull away from him in vain. 

Her struggles ceased when his lips caressed hers.

"I will not be resuming my therapy with him."

He kissed her again, his lips lingered longer as she responded. 

Pulling back he touched her hair. "I would like it very much of you would join me for dinner Bedelia." Fear sprung back into her eyes,he quickly fixed his invitation. "I know a lovely restaurant not to far from here."

She hesitated before responding. "I'd be happy to,but first I'd like......."

Hannibal blushed as she moved away from him and reclined on his couch. 

He sat next to her and ran his hand up her toned leg. 

He wouldn't make the same mistakes again. This time becomes what he wanted. 

Bedelia pulled him close and took his lower lip between her teeth. 

His thoughts scrambled as he lost himself in her embrace.


End file.
